Vanth Gallu
This article is about a demon. For the weapon, see Wrath (weapon). | faction= | ageoftga= }} Countess Vanth Gallu, also known as Wrath, is a member of the demonic House of Gallu and the Emerald Legion in the Andarian Empire in the Fourth Age. Biography Third Age Early Years Vanth Gallu was one of the Seven Sisters, demons born to Jahi Gallu. At some point she and her sisters rebelled against their mother and sided with Vaetris L'andariel who recruited them into the Eastern Horde. Vanth became known as Wrath due to her rather aggressive outlook on life and because she was a destructive warrior when her rage was unleashed. After the Cataclysm led demons into the Land of the Living, the Seven Sisters helped the Eastern Horde carve a territory in Eastern Yamato. Vanth led several campaigns against the Yamatians at this time, delighting in slaying anyone who stood in her way. She wanted to prove that she was among the strongest demons in the horde and that the Duchess could be proud of her. Godslayer Era Vanth accompanied Nina Heeate L'andariel to Oreinashi as a bodyguard. When Nina was mistreated by one of the Western Horde's officers in Duke Pazuzu's court, she ordered Wrath and Gluttony to teach the males some manners. Wrath immediately set out to do exactly that, slaughtering several Western guards in a fit of rage. However, the carnage came to a halt when Pazuzu managed to calm things down long enough to begin negotiations with Nina who presented him with a magical scepter of elven origin which Pazuzu became very interested in. After the treaty had been signed between Nina and Pazuzu, Vanth was assigned aboard the Leviathan, the flagship of the Dread Fleet of Oreinashi, under Dreadlady Naamah. She oversaw a naval engagement against the Blue Dragon ships during which she grew quite frustrated with the antics of her underlings Heloha and Melatha. After the battle, she presented Naamah with the few survivors of the pirate ships and watched as they were tortured for information about why Blue Dragon vessels were sailing so close to Western Horde territory. Fourth Age Interim Years Aliases and Nicknames ; Lady Vanth : Her title in the House of Gallu. ; Wrath : What she is often called due to her short temper and destructive impulses. Appearance In her human form she appears as a beautiful, muscular woman clad in elaborate green clothes of Yamatian style. Personality and Traits Hot-tempered, destructive rage. Powers and Abilities Capable of several strong feats and can split her hands into four, thus being able to wield several melee weapons if needed. She's more focused on brute force than magical finesse. Relationships Nina Heeate L'andariel She has been loyal to Nina and her sister Vaetris, following the former on her travels around Yamato. See also *Eastern Horde *Emerald Legion *House of Gallu *Seven Sisters Category:Characters from Andaria Category:Characters from Yamato Category:Demons Category:Eastern Horde Category:Emerald Legion Category:Fourth Age characters Category:House of Gallu Category:Third Age characters